Nice to see you again Cant chat, need to kill you
by Azalea Evans
Summary: Gwen and Duncan were best friends. Or was since Duncans Ex made him break friendship with her when they were both 19. Now there the complete opposite of what they used to be. But can they become friends again, or forever enemies?...


The red head woke up, lying down on cold, hard floor. The room she was in was dark, the air was raw and musty, making it hard to breathe. The only light she saw was from a staircase, leading down into the strange room.  
>'What am I doing here' she tought.'I was on my way to a party'.<br>She squinted her vibrant green eyes, trying to see through the darkness. She saw a twinkle in the corner of her eye. She sat up, staying in the same place, to see what the twinkle was. Turns out they were a set of tools and knives, all with a red stain on.  
>She didnt want to know what that red stain was...<br>"You up then?" A masculine voice said.  
>The red headed girl turned to the direction she heard the voice from. All she could make out of them in the dim light was a muscley figre. Through the darkness she could feel him staring at her. When she didnt respond the man walked off, making him truley invisible throughout the sheet of darkness. His feet loudly clunking on what she tought was metal floor. The clunking stopped for a few seconds, leaving the eerie room silent, before a dim light came on.<br>The man turned to her, showing her his features. She was right about one thing, he was extremley muscular and looked to be about 6'4. He had a dark, rich, chocolate brown shaggy hair and sharp onyx eyes, which was surrouned by a square jaw. His face was emotionless.  
>When the red head had the nerve to speak, she was only able to croak out " What are you going to do with me?"<br>The man smiled evily." What im going to do, involves you, but doesnt concern you. For you will be helpless anyway."  
>The girl didnt understand the comment well, but she was scared. She kept quiet so the man turned around, picking up a knife and started cleaning it.<br>The green eyed girl looked for an escape. The only way was up the stairs. But where do they lead to? She didnt care, she just bolted up them, just before the strange man shouted "Gwen!"  
>She got to the top of the stairs and looked around, it was lighter out here but all she could see was crates and the ocean. Wait, the ocean? She was on a boat! She went to the side of the boat and looked down. The oceans shiny surface beamed up at her, showing her reflection in the dim lighting of the moon and the odd lights here and there on the boat.<br>Suddenly there was an annoyed scream, it came from across the boat. She crept in the direction that she heard the scream and hid behind a crate. In the darkness she could make out two women. Both average height. One had light brown hair, like oak from the tree, while the other had darker hair like a raven.  
>The raven haired girl shouted first." Courtney this is my boat and that makes me the boss! Get that into your thick skull! If I didnt let you use my boat where would you be able to do the jobs? Nowhere! Thats where!"<br>The brunette had a comeback" Just because you own the boat doesnt mean that your the boss Heather! And so what if its your boat? That doesnt make you the boss! And besides, I should be the boss. Im the only one with a brain on this boat!"  
>" Both of you just shut the hell up!" A mysterious voice said. Slowly, almost tauntingly, a girl stepped out the shadows. This one was diffrent than the other two. Her haid had a pixie-cut, which was dyed blue and black, and she was noticbly taller that the other girls, and looked quite muscular than most girls. Her pale skin praticly glowed in the moonlight. She wasnt done making her point yet."None of you are the boss! None of you are smart! if you were smart or a real leader you would have heard Alejandro shout! But none of you did apart from me so shut...There she is!" The pale woman pointed at the green eyed girl, and before the red head could register what was happening, the pale girl had pounced on the red head, tackling her to the floor. Pinning both her arms to the ground with one hand, with the free hand, she pulled out a syringe containing a murky,brown liquid. The pale girl smiled and jabbed the needle into the red heads neck and laughing when let out a blood curdling scream, as she felt the substance, begin to flow through her veins.<br>Her eyelids started dropping, slowly making her want to fall asleep, though she hang on to hope to not let her subconcious get the etter of her. The last thing she heard was that mans voice once more.  
>"Well done Gwen. I knew I could count on you"<br>She blacked out.

xxx

A few days later a body was found on the floor, wearing an inpeelable white mask.  
>The body had red hair...<br> 


End file.
